starsapphiquelegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Sapphique Legends: Rise of the Sacred Sword
Notice: This story is the first canonical story in the SSL saga. I, Haru-Luka-Chan, have decided to toggle back and forth from deviantArt and SSL Wiki while writing this story. All chapters of SSL:RotSS can be found on this page. Written by Haru-Luka-Chan / VioBlazeMars Chapter 1- Sword of Contradiction "Possession is a powerful thing... to have one's thoughts pushed back deep into their mind, and replaced with the thoughts of another..." ''~Tainted Spirit Dusk had crossed a lot of lines throughout his life. Disobeying his elders, going where he shouldn't be, getting into fights with other kids... but today was different. Today his ambition had done something horrible to a loved one. And that guilt was weighing down on his conscious along with the fear of his upcoming task. Ever since he was six, Dusk had dreamed of becoming a swordsman. Swordfighting was a common sport, and the Government encouraged it, considering their country's current problems. When he was younger, he would often wave around a stick and pretend that it was his weapon. Looking back at it, that kind of thing was almost laughable. But his older sister, and guardian, Catirona, had recently decided not to encourage his behavior. She said that it was too dangerous. For the past three weeks, she'd refused to let him see his mentor, Professor Hatto Sudo, who he was supposed to meet up with and recieve his government standard issued sword from. So he drugged her. Heavy sleeping pills, poured right into her drink. It was easy, stealing them from the town pharmacy and slipping them into her sister's cup, after genorously offering to make her a drink himself. What he did was horrible... He regretted it deeply. But there was no turning back. He couldn't rewind and undo his mistake. His legs suddenly felt wobbly. Even though he knew his village like the back of his hand, walking by these buildings and houses now made him feel shy and out of place. Dusk sighed. It was always easy for him to get what he wanted in life. It's because he knew that if you wanted something, you had to earn it yourself. But there was nothing to be earned from this. Why is it human nature to go out and do things that will make others feel bad? They don't deserve that as much as any other person does. People are horrible. They're all the same; as long as something makes them happy they don't give a damn if it hurts anybody else. They think that what they're doing will benefit humanity, when really it will just put everyone in even more agony. ''Why am I doing this, he asked himself. Before he knew it, he was running towards the research facility here his mentor awaited him. He wasn't going to give up right now. He was going to fulfill his dream. Doing it made him happy... and right now, he didn't give a damn whether or not it was going to hrut the ones he loved. ~Time Skip brought to you by Ishmael Mindbreak~ Ishmael: I CAN FLY ~Time skip over~ Putting this here- If you see this, that means I'm going to continue the rest of this later. BECAUSE, I LIKE TOTALLY HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO MHMM YUP. Category:Stories